


Vermont Romance (Winter Edition)

by Boossuet



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femlock, Femslash, Sledding, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boossuet/pseuds/Boossuet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes and her trusty companion Dr. Joan Watson have decided to take a short break from solving crimes to go to Vermont in the middle of snow season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vermont Romance (Winter Edition)

**Author's Note:**

> This my first Sherlock fic so I apologize if it sucks!

"Joan Joan Joan Joan Joan Joan"

"What!?" Dr. Joan Watson answered, rolling over and putting a pillow over her head.

Sherlock Holmes lifted up the pillow so Joan could see her face and grinned "There's snow" she said breathlessly.

At those words, Joan was wide awake, throwing the blankets away, which sent Sherlock to the floor, and running to the window to look at the snow. "It's beautiful!" She breathed, her hot breath fogging up the cold window. 

"I told you Vermont was the place to go" Sherlock said, pulling herself up off the floor and coming over to the hotel window. "And to think you wanted to go to Pennsylvania"

"How do you know they don't have snow there?" Joan turned to ask Sherlock, only to find the dark haired girl pressing her nose against the window to get a better look at the beautiful blanket of white, fluffy snow covering the ground. Joan giggled slightly. 

"I don't know. I'm just guessing that Vermont snow is prettier" Sherlock said as she began to waltz happily around the room, humming to herself.

It was nice to see Sherlock happy. Normally she was so occupied with a case, and if there wasn't a case, she was complaining that she was bored and shooting the yellow, spray painted smiley face on the wall. At the same time though, it was a little unnerving to the army doctor. It was just so unlike Sherlock. 

Joan was pulled out of her thoughts by dark curls smacking her in the face as Sherlock turned to run towards the door leading to her adjunct room. "I'm going to get dressed, I'll meet you in the hall in ten minutes" she shut the door and Joan heard her rummaging through her suitcases for something to wear out in the snow. 

Joan got ready to go out in the snow, humming 'Winter Wonderland' to herself as she did so.

 

Ten minutes later, Sherlock met a bundled up Joan in the hall outside their rooms. "Don't you like the cold?" She said, chuckling at the many warm scarves Joan was wearing. 

"Afghanistan made me get colder, easier." Joan responded, following Sherlock down the stairs leading down to the main room of the small inn.

"It's because of the warm weather there" 

"Yeah I knew that Little Miss Genius" 

"Oh look we're here!" Sherlock ran out into the main room and towards the door, her hair dancing playfully behind her. Joan smiled and followed her, checking that her blonde hair was securely tied up with a hair tie before following Sherlock out into the beautiful Vermont snow.

The bed and breakfast Sherlock had deemed worthy of their stay was really quite splendid, despite the budget Joan made Sherlock stay within. They were two of the five people there and the other three ran the place.

"It's just like 'White Christmas'! Only there's snow!" Joan said twirling around in front of the inn.

"Isn't that that movie you watched around Christmas?" Sherlock asked "The one where the guys do the girls act?" 

"That's how you remember it?" Joan giggled.

"I liked that part!" Sherlock said pushing Joan playfully into the snow and running away.

Joan got her face out of the snow pile she'd fallen into, only to discover her friend was gone. "Sherlock?" She asked her empty surroundings. 

She looked all around, she even peeked in the barn but no sign nor trace of Sherlock was to be found.

"Wait a minute, there's snow. I should be able to find footprints!" Joan protested against the author.

"We promised not to break the fourth wall this time" the author whined before continuing on with the rest of this chapter. 

Joan followed Sherlock's footprints behind the barn, only to get ambushed with a snowball. "Hey!" She protested as the snow hit her in the chest and went between her scarves and into her shirt. "Ooh! Ooh! Cold boobs! The snow is in my bra!" 

Sherlock fell out of the tree she was in, laughing. "It's not funny you bitch!" Joan said pouting slightly.

"Will you forgive me if I told you that I found a great sledding hill?" Sherlock said, standing up and brushing the snow off her back.

"If we had a sled, maybe. But we don't, so you're not forgiven" Joan replied curtly.

"Oh but we do" Sherlock said excitedly as she grabbed Joan's hand and pulled her behind the inn. Joan felt her cheeks flush at Sherlock's touch. 

"Ta da!" Sherlock said presenting the old-fashioned toboggan in a dramatic fashion, obviously very proud of herself. "One sled, ready to go down the perfect sledding hill!" 

Sherlock turned on her heel in the snow and started towards this so-called perfect sledding spot, Joan pulling the sleigh behind her and being really glad they didn't get a lot of snow, if any, in London.

"Where did you even get a sled?" Joan asked as they started trekking to this perfect hill. 

"Same way I got us a first class plane ticket" Sherlock replied, turning around to walk backwards so she could face her shorter friend. 

"Michelle?" 

"No! Just because my sister is the British government, doesn't mean she does any thing for me. I got it from somebody whose case I'd solved a few years ago" Sherlock said, turning to face front again. 

 

"Are we almost there?" Joan asked, as twenty minutes later there was still no sight of this perfect sledding hill.

"It should be coming up soon" Sherlock answered, pulling her scarf up over her mouth. 

"Can you pull the sled now?" 

"I'll pull it up the hill. Aha! There it is!" With those words Sherlock broke into a run towards the huge hill.

"How did you stumble upon this?" Joan asked, running after her and trying not to trip on the sled. 

"I went out for a walk to clear my head the night we got here" Sherlock answered as she stopped at the bottom of the hill that towered above them to wait for her companion to catch up so she could take the sled from her.

"Are you sure this is a hill? It looks more like a mountain to me" Joan said as the started up the hill.

"Joan, mountains are a lot higher than this. Haven't you ever seen one?" 

"I know what a mountain looks like Sherlock" Joan huffed "This hill is a pain in the ass to climb"

"It'll be worth it when we get to the top though!" Sherlock said excitedly, practically dancing up the rest of the hill.


End file.
